Smile Flower
by oxydien
Summary: SEVENTEEN / "Mari berpisah dengan cara yang sama." Ujar Mingyu diakhiri dengan seulas senyum tipis. / WARNING! BxB! Here ya go, Meanie shipper!


_Disclaimer:_ seventeen's belongs to Pledis, but the storyline's belong to me. homosexual theme.

© 2018 Oxydien Storyline

* * *

 ** _December 1st, 1950_**

Pemuda berseragam tentara itu terpaku. Sorot mata tajamnya menatap lurus ke arah sosok laki-laki jangkung yang juga berseragam tentara, namun bedanya si laki-laki jangkung itu kini sedang terkulai lemas dengan darah bercucuran dari sudut kanan pelipisnya. Ketika keempat obsidian itu beradu, mereka tahu, akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi setelah itu.

Akan tetapi, si pemuda dengan sorot mata tajam memilih untuk tidak peduli pada hal tersebut. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya seraya menghembuskan helaan nafas berat di sela bibirnya,

"Apa kabar, Kim Mingyu?"

* * *

Pria ber-jas hitam itu tertawa hambar. Kedua tangannya tampak sibuk dengan beberapa peralatan kedokteran. Setelah dirasa cukup, Ia pun memasukkan peralatan kedokteran itu ke dalam kotak putih dan menutupnya. Jas hitamnya kemudian Ia lepaskan.

"Kau betul-betul, Kim Mingyu yang aku kenal 'kan?"

Pemuda di atas bet itu hanya mendengus sebagai jawabannya. Entah meng-iyakan atau _malah_ tidak. Sang lawan bicara tak mengindahkan respon tak baik dari pemuda itu, Ia tampak fokus dengan segala peralatan di tangannya.

"Aku sedikit terkejut," si pemilik jas hitam terkekeh pelan, "harusnya kau mati saja. Seorang pengkhianat pantas mati di tanah lawannya. Tapi kau cukup beruntung karena yang menolongmu adalah Jenderal Jeon. Sungguh sebuah kisah persahabatan yang dramatis." Ocehnya seraya menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya. Di belakang sana, pemuda yang disebut Kim Mingyu tampak memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Berisik kau, Wen Junhui."

Pria yang disebut Wen Junhui itu lantas terkekeh pelan, "Kata pertamamu bahkan tidak terdengar bersahabat sama sekali. Aku penasaran, mengapa Sersan Jeon mau menolong orang sepertimu. Kau berhutang nyawa padanya." Sorot matanya berubah kelam, menampilkan betapa tampannya sosok itu dalam suasana yang cukup serius.

"Aku pikir, dia menghubungiku selarut ini karena ada hal darurat," Junhui kembali membuka suara setelah dilanda hening yang cukup lama, kedua matanya menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit ruangan, "setelah terburu-buru datang kesini, aku jadi menyesal."

Sosok jangkung itu—Mingyu—hanya diam. Tak ada terbesit rasa tersinggung atau kesal dalam dirinya. Ia justru merasa lega karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas hingga saat ini. Perkataan laki-laki keparat itu benar, Ia berhutang nyawa pada Jeon Wonwoo—mantan kekasihnya. Terdengar memalukan tapi Ia tak peduli, toh hubungannya dengan Jeon Wonwoo masih dapat terbilang baik, justru hubungan kedua negara mereka lah yang buruk.

Mingyu beranjak dari bet, berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. "Dimana Wonwoo?"

"Kau pikir aku sedaritadi sedang bersama siapa?" Junhui menjawab sarkastik. Ia terlihat menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Memutar bola mata, Mingyu lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tempatnya. Tepat di depan pintu keluar, Ia menoleh ke belakang hingga matanya beradu dengan obsidian gelap pria yang telah mengobati lukanya, "Aku benci mengatakan hal ini tapi terima kasih." Kemudian sosoknya benar-benar pergi dari sana, meninggalkan sosok lainnya yang kini menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tak berubah sama sekali, Kim Mingyu."

* * *

 ** _January 4th, 1947_**

"Sepertinya bintang di musim dingin jumlahnya memang lebih sedikit daripada bintang di musim panas. Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu, Mingyu?"

Terkekeh pelan, pemuda bergingsul yang dipanggil Mingyu itu lalu mengelus lembut puncak kepala pemuda lainnya yang berada di pangkuannya. "Mungkin iya?" menjawab dengan nada jenaka dan selanjutnya sebuah cubitan kecil pun didapatkannya. Ia pura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu."

Mingyu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kekanakan dari sosok yang dicintainya. Ia kemudian mengecup kecil bibir pemuda di pangkuannya. "Aku sungguh menyayangimu, Jeon Wonwoo." Ucapnya dalam dan hal itu berhasil membuat wajah sosok yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo merah padam.

Tiba-tiba, Wonwoo berdiri, Ia menatap panik ke arah Mingyu yang kini tengah menatapnya heran. Masih dengan wajah merah padam, Wonwoo pun melompat ke belakang pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduki tadi.

"Kim Mingyu?" baru saja Mingyu hendak menyusul Wonwoo, sebuah suara terlebih dahulu mengejutkan dirinya. Mingyu menoleh dan menemukan sosok pemuda berseragam tentara yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sosok itu bertanya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar padang rumput luas tempat Mingyu berdiam diri.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang kini sedang mengintip dari balik pohon, kemudian sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "Tadinya aku sedang menikmati pemandangan," Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan kawannya seraya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk barusan. "tapi kau malah datang menggangguku. Ck, dasar, Wen Jun."

"Dokter Choi ingin menemuimu, jadi aku terpaksa harus mencarimu dengan mengitari _camp_ militer yang sangat luas ini. Berhenti memanggilku Wen Jun, Kim Ming."

Wonwoo di balik pohon mati-matian menahan suara tawanya karena sebutan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda berseragam tentara itu. Sadar sedang ditertawai, Mingyu pun memasang wajah kesal. Ia mendecih, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, namun di tengah-tengah jalan, Ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku benci mengatakan hal ini tapi terima kasih, Wen Junhui." dan sosok tegap itu pun melenggang pergi.

Pemuda berseragam tentara itu terdiam, membuat sosok yang masih ada di balik pohon tegang. Wonwoo tahu, kawan seperjuangan kekasihnya itu bukanlah orang yang mudah ditipu. Dirinya yang bersembunyi di balik pohon tidak lantas membuatnya aman sebab sebagai seorang tentara, hal sekecil itu telah dilatih dari awal dirinya menginjakkan kaki di dunia militer.

"Siapapun kau, kuharap kau akan menjaga Mingyu dengan baik." Suara lembut itu cukup mengejutkan Wonwoo. Sudut matanya melirik hati-hati ke arah sosok jangkung itu. "Aku mungkin akan meninggalkan profesi ini, jadi kumohon, jaga dan temanilah Mingyu sampai akhir hayatnya."

Kedua obsidian Wonwoo berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa, kata-kata pemuda tersebut seolah tengah mendongengkan kisah sedih untuknya. Walau Wonwoo sudah kepalang basah, namun entah mengapa Ia tetap tak bisa menunjukkan dirinya kepada pemuda itu. Hal yang dapat Ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk dalam diam.

"Kuharap kau menepatinya, Jeon Wonwoo."

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo. Ekspresi datar itu merupakan senjata andalannya ketika menghadapi sosok yang tidak disenanginya, namun pengecualian untuk satu hal. Kim Mingyu.

"Aku berhutang nyawa padamu." Sosok jangkung berkulit tan itu berucap. Walau terdengar datar, akan tetapi Wonwoo tahu ucapannya tulus. Menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun tentu saja membuat kedua insan tersebut hapal betul tentang hal sekecil apapun dari masing-masing pihak. Sayangnya hubungan itu harus kandas karena sesuatu yang bahkan bukan dari kehendak mereka berdua.

"Ini menyedihkan."

Mingyu menatap dalam pemuda di hadapannya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ingin rasanya Ia bawa tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya, tapi ego-nya berkata lain. Menarik nafas perlahan, Mingyu kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Wonwoo, seolah-olah mengundangnya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Mari berpisah dengan cara yang sama." Ujar Mingyu diakhiri dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Di sisi lainnya, Wonwoo nampak tengah bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tak ingin berpisah, sungguh, melihat sosok yang cinta pertama dan terakhirnya berada di hadapannya saja Wonwoo sangat bersyukur. Kini Ia berada di posisi yang sama dengan 3 tahun lalu, dimana Wonwoo yang diangkat menjadi Jenderal di Korea Utara dan Mingyu yang membelot ke Korea Selatan karena menginginkan jabatan yang dimiliki Wonwoo namun tak bisa digapainya. Seharusnya Wonwoo menghukum dan membenci Mingyu, namun Ia tak bisa. Untuk sekedar memendam rasa kesal pun Ia tak mampu. Wonwoo begitu mencintai Mingyu hingga rasanya hal itu sangat menyakitinya.

Tangan kurus milik Wonwoo meraih tangan hangat sosok di hadapannya. Sosok itu kemudian tersenyum getir. "Aku tak pernah menyesal pernah bersama denganmu. Aku sadar, aku terlalu egois dan aku akan bertanggung jawab atas ke-egoisanku. Terima kasih atas semuanya, Jeon Wonwoo." dan genggaman itu pun terlepas diikuti oleh langkah berat yang kini meninggalkan sosok rapuh itu sendiri.

* * *

 _Whenever, wherever._

 _Even if we're not together, just like always._

 _Our smile flowers bloom._

 _I'll be the spring to your smile_

* * *

 ** _Note :_**

Aku nulis ini di tengah waktu senggangku karena sebelumnya aku bener-bener sibuk sama kegiatan kampus. Aku kangen banget dong nulis setelah 2 tahun lebih hiatus. _Thank you so much_ buat kalian yang sebelumnya udah comment di ceritaku yang _congratulations_! dan buat ichinisan yang nge- _request_ seoksoon, ditunggu ya ceritanya! _Last but not least, please leave a comment_ ya biar aku tambah semangat buat cerita lainnya. _Thanks_!


End file.
